


it's all part of the same thing

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Episode: s01e03 Hard Times, Great Depression, Historical References, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: You're only given the opportunity to use only three miracles. Make the best of them. You have to know that God will not change the condition of a people unless there is a change of what is in themselves. —G.Aziraphale was pretty confident that he could do what Gabriel had requested. But that was before he set his wings on the land of America. In the midst of the Great Depression, surrounded by social problems, like food crisis and poverty.Wandering and teleporting by using the celestial channel meant that he would not meet another people. Aziraphale didn't think to research about the current state of America.Stranded in a small village on the outskirts of Oklahoma, Aziraphale starting his lesson.





	it's all part of the same thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doesitsay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doesitsay/gifts).
  * Translation into Bahasa Indonesia available: [semua bagian dari hal yang sama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045290) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13)

> **Disclaimer & notes:**
> 
>   * Good Omens is a novel by Terry Pratchett and Neil Gailman, adapted into TV series by BBC and Amazon Prime and directed by Douglas Mackinnon.
> 
>   * The title is taken from The Grapes of Wrath, a novel by John Steinbeck.
> 
>   * I do not take any material profits by writing this story. Betaed by Atsui, any remaining mistakes are mine.
> 
>   * This is my entry for **#gofanexchange** and dedicated to **doesitsay**, thanks for the prompt!
> 
>   


America wasn't a place that Aziraphale would pick if he had a choice.

The Americans were famous for their barbarism. It was a common knowledge that every single angel who had been assigned there, complained when they went back to Heaven to give a report.

Describe America in three words: _America Needs God._

Ironically, there was so little amount of flock who was willing to set their wings here. Even the angels had standards. America was often referred as the punishment arena for angels who did not perform their duties properly.

Like ... Aziraphale.

It may need to be explained that Aziraphale did not commit a significant error here. Performing too many frivolous miracles was indeed an oversight, but still. He personally thought his mutation to America, somewhat ironic. Wasn't it God who said that all of His creatures are deserving of the protection, guidance, and love from the Lord? And all he did was give them a little bit of those. After all, the angel was the right hand of God.

But, Gabriel had already decided and Aziraphale was not one to disobey such command.

_This is not a punishment, Aziraphale, _ said Gabriel. _Consider this as your special assignment, a chance to prove yourself._

_Prove myself ... what?_

Aziraphale remembered Gabriel's grin. It never failed to make him shudder. _Proving whether you are wise enough. Can an angel like you deciding what kind of human that deserves your miracles?_

At that time, he agreed unhesitatingly that he would have enough self-control.

But now he was not so sure.

The Archangel Gabriel did not send Aziraphale to America without any preparation, or challenge. Sandalphon might not be too clear in conveying the memo, but Gabriel still ensured Aziraphale got the message. Loud and clear.

_You're only given the opportunity to use only three miracles. Make the best of them. You have to know that God will not change the condition of a people unless there is a change of what is in themselves. —G._

Aziraphale was pretty confident that he could do what Gabriel had requested. But that was before he set his wings on the land of America. In the midst of the Great Depression, surrounded by social problems, like food crisis and poverty.

Wandering and teleporting by using the celestial channel meant that he would not meet another people. Aziraphale didn't think to research about the current state of America.

Stranded in a small village on the outskirts of Oklahoma, Aziraphale starting his lesson.

**i.**

If anyone ever asked him, what was the hardest thing he ever did as an angel, then Aziraphale's answer would be: to not question God. After all, it was the reason the angels were banished from Heaven in the old times. God was the most perfect entity and no one shall doubt Him. God knows, curiosity was no match to Him.

Although he was not going to confront Him, Aziraphale couldn't help but be puzzled to see how the people around him got treated. People were starving, the fields suffered from drought and high winds, quite a number of conflicts and aggressions—there was no rainbow in Oklahoma, figuratively and literally. History always repeats itself, and as an angel who started to fall in love with humanity, Aziraphale hated that this typical history had to happen all over again.

"When times are good, be happy; but when times are bad, consider that God has made the one as well as the other."

A woman's voice crept in. The angel turned around and saw the housekeeper, an elderly woman named Dorothy Dowling came to serve tea.

"Ah, Mrs. Dowling. Teatime already, eh?" Aziraphale smiled, taking the ceramic mug with gusto.

After a few sips, he remembered what was said by the woman. "What makes you say that, Mrs. Dowling?"

Mrs. Dowling sat across Aziraphale. Most housekeeper would be afraid to do that, because they regarded it as something that was highly impolite. Aziraphale insisted however, that sitting near him was not taboo. He was always happy to have someone to chat with.

"You look into the distance like you were thinking about something that makes you sad," said Mrs. Dowling. "Thinking about your family in England?"

_Family_, Aziraphale went blank when he tried to conjured the image of himself having a family. Even flock of angels who liked talking to him in Heaven, had never been considered as family. Colleagues, perhaps. Fellow angels, of course. But not his family.

Aziraphale gave her a gentle smile. "Ah, no."

"A lover, then? A sweetheart?" Mrs. Dowling rounded her eyes, then she bowed down, realizing her mistake. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Fell. I didn't mean to meddle."

Aziraphale just laughed to convince the housekeeper that he was not offended at all. Funny, that when Mrs. Dowling said those words, what came to his mind was Crowley, the demon who often crossed his path. The last time he met Crowley, they argued. Aziraphale was incapable of being cruel, and to think he would participate in providing Crowley the suicide pill was really unimaginable. Of course he would refuse.

"I was just thinking about the present situation." Aziraphale looked back out of the window. Dusty soil and dry plants. Arid. _As if God never blessed this place._ Aziraphale frowned at himself for that thought. "This place is barely habitable, Mrs. Dowling. I'm sad to think about what will happen to people in the near future."

Mrs. Dowling exhaled slowly. "Almost no hope, Mr. Fell. Badlands will not produce anything, there had been many cases of starvation. Some unlucky people could not do anything and would only wait to die. We are very fortunate to have your kindness."

_Can an angel like you deciding what kind of human that deserves your miracles? _Gabriel's words echoed in his head, Aziraphale decided to ignore it. "I am very much happy to help, Mrs. Dowling."

Mrs. Dowling opened her mouth as if to say something, but she thought better of it. The gesture was not missed by Aziraphale.

"What is it, Mrs. Dowling?"

"Ah, this is about my son, William." Mrs. Dowling said, biting her lips. "He heard about people who flocked to flee to California. There is a large factory that will open there. The factory is now looking for a lot of employees. The salary isn't much in the beginning, but there are already several people who are interested in signing up. Did you know, Mr. Fell? They say, California is a dream land. The land is fertile and easy to cultivate. Very different to Oklahoma. "

Aziraphale nodded. "Your son wants to go?"

"Ah, yes, he's been bugging me, forced me to sign up too," said Mrs. Dowling. She took out a dull pamphlet from the pocket of her blouse. "They gave him a flyer, I would like to ask your opinion, Mr. Fell."

_COME JOIN OUR NEWEST FACTORY, NORTON CORPORATION NEEDS YOU!_

The paper was filled with brightly colored illustrations that described how wonderful it was to live in California. Hiring cheap workers with the lure of a better life—Aziraphale even noticed that there was no clear qualification, other than _willing to work hard_. This advertisement was aimed to the middle to lower classes. Fancy words printed in low quality ink, for some words fading away already. _GET A BETTER LIVING IN CALIFORNIA! GET YOUR DREAM NOW, IN THE LAND OF HOPE: MY LAND, YOUR LAND, AND OUR LAND!_

Aziraphale's fingers were tracing every bit of persuasive messages. Even in the most drastically low situation, humans still managed to find hope. California sounded very promising. Like a life at the end of the rainbow. Repetition of Noah's story. But this time, people truly believed in the existence of The Promised Land and—

_Wait a minute._

Aziraphale took a closer look at the small printed words in the corner of the pamphlet he was holding. He held his breath.

_Of course, of course._

What a coincidence that the person whom anyone should call if they were interested in the pamphlet, was someone named Crowley.

**ii.**

Dorothy Dowling had four children: William, as the eldest, Cassie and Carrie, a pair of twin girls, and Joanna, the youngest. Dorothy's husband was once a tractor mechanic, before he was getting seriously ill and died in his sleep. Dorothy and William were the backbone of the Dowlings. Before working with Mr. Fell, they were willing to do any work to support the family. Her three daughters were trying their best to help by doing simple tasks, such as sewing clothes, cleaning the house, even taking care of the sick and the old.

Aziraphale asked for the whole Dowling family to live in his house, when he hired Dorothy and William. Dorothy worked quite well as the housekeeper, and Aziraphale paid her excessively so that her children did not need to work anymore. The children now, could be studying with Aziraphale or spending time with his books in the reading room.

Each child of Dowling family was special, but Aziraphale had taken quite a liking in William. He was such a smart boy, Aziraphale could see it when the boy vehemently criticized one of Shakespeare's work, making Aziraphale smiled proudly as the boy was arguing. The boy was always trying to find something to criticize, but not in a bad way. He was also very fond of reading, and whatever he read he could absorb them very well.

That morning, Aziraphale approached William who was relaxing on the front porch with his sister, Joanna. An old copy of Tom Sawyer was on his lap. Joanna was playing with beads and strings, while his brother lying nearby, arms over his closed eyes.

"Hello, kids," Aziraphale greeted. Joanna dropped her beads in surprise and William woke up.

"Hello, Mr. Fell," they replied in unison.

Aziraphale smiled. "You read Tom Sawyer again, eh William?"

"I love it, Mr. Fell." William replied politely.

Still smiling, he gives a candy to each child. Joanna looked visibly enthusiastic, that William hissed at her, reminding her to say thank you. Aziraphale waved his hand, as if giving candy was not an important matter. "I want to ask you something, William."

William stopped unwrapping his candy. "Ask me about what?"

"Your mother, she gave me this." Aziraphale showed him a pamphlet from Mrs. Dowling. "I heard, you want to go to California?"

William paled. The candy on his hand fell. "Mr. Fell, I do not intend to brazen it to you. It's very kind of you to allow us to stay and give Mama a job. It's just, just-"

"William," Aziraphale chuckled. "I'm not angry. I'm just asking. I want to know where did you get this interesting pamphlet."

"A man on the racetrack." William paused, trying to remember. "He was wearing sunglasses and a dark suit. I get it from him."

"I guess, his name is Mr. Crowley?"

The boy nodded. "Some people call him, Master Crowley."

_ Ah, of course. _

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Fell." William heeled.

Aziraphale gently touched his shoulder. "William, listen to me. I'm not mad. I'm asking you about this pamphlet because the person who gave these away, Master Crowley, is someone I know."

He still looked timid. "You—you're not going to fire Mama?"

"Oh my God, of course not, my dear." Aziraphale chuckled, he reached into his pocket. "Do not worry too much about it, okay? And I saw your candy rolling away. Here, have another one."

"Thank you very much, Mr. Fell."

**iii.**

"I've thought about this very, very carefully: the most unholy ground in the world, the most sinful place, where I was sure, it could be the biggest gain for hell's temptations, and _ now _ ? _ We cross path _? Again? Satan, give me strength."

Crowley did not change much. He no longer had that awful beard, and his hair was more styled than the last time Aziraphale saw it. The demon moaned dramatically on the sofa, across him. Aziraphale just rolled his eyes.

"Contrary to what you say, I believe that it's just a part of a series of your devious plans, which your main goal is to follow me."

Crowley gasped. "Follow y—for Hell's sake, I got here first!"

"I stand by my opinions."

"Whatever." The demon massaged his forehead. "You were such a headache, you know?"

"Ethereal being does not feel ill."

"It's a metaphor." Crowley snorted.

"Oh, metaphor, of course." Aziraphale frowned. "Since when did you learn metaphors?"

"Since I was assigned to print the ads for it!" He kicked a pile of pamphlets on the table. Then, with hunched shoulders, he asked in a tired voice. "What do you want, Aziraphale?"

"I want to know why we could be in Oklahoma."

"Well, for me ... as usual, I was assigned by my supervisor. _ Pick a place where you want to affect _ , Crowley, Beelzebub told me. _ Why don't you visit somewhere outside England _, Hastur suggested. I'm bored. I need a change of scenery, so I follow his suggestion." Crowley removed his sunglasses, soon a pair of yellowish snake eyes narrowed on Aziraphale. "What about you? I really can not tell. I always knew you like England."

"I like to be in England, yes." Aziraphale breathed. "Gabriel punished me. It's like that one time in France, happening again. This time, I did not use the channel to look for a snack. Gabriel assigned me on this barren land, and only gave me three chances to perform a miracle." He grumbled. "Impossible."

Crowley raised his eyebrows. "I assume, you have not spent those three miracles yet?"

"It's been used once. I tried to deliver a baby." Upon what he said could be interpreted, Aziraphale immediately corrected. "N-no, not like that! It was not me who delivered the baby, I performed a miracle so that there was a doctor who suddenly wanted to come to help the mother."

"And?"

Aziraphale pursed his lips. "Nothing, I haven't done any miracle again. I'm telling you, it was very excruciating. Watching people suffer and could not do anything about it. My power is really limited. Gabriel specifically said that I have to learn something if I wanted to get my grace back. And I have not yet learned any lesson. "

"The lesson, is that you shouldn't be too generous." Crowley cackled, he snapped his fingers and a bottle of wine appeared before them.

Aziraphale pouted. "Even if I'm not too generous, isn't that your lot behind all of this?"

"How many times I should tell you that everything is the work of human themselves." Crowley sighed, pouring wine for both of them. "Temptation will not work if the tempted are not tempted. And believe me, the most serious crime on the earth, almost never exposed to the intervention of the devil."

"That's what I do not understand." Aziraphale sipped his drink, before he mused quietly. "What was the Almighty's intention?"

"To end the universe, six thousand years after its creation? You know, everything about the Anti-Christ, hellhound, four Horsemen of the Apocalypse ... the so-called Great Plan."

"I know that, but my point is, why?" Aziraphale shook his head, not understanding. "Each of His creation is very beautiful, why would He want to have them destroyed? What is—"

"Before you panic," Crowley cut off abruptly. "I just want to remind you that questioning God's ineffable plan is something that you think as taboo and your people tend to not do it."

"Oh Lord, forgive me." Aziraphale closed his eyes, as if expecting that the Almighty would see his genuine regret. "Sometimes, it is very hard to resist."

"I'm proud of you, angel." Crowley grinned. Aziraphale glared at him but the demon did not see it. "You know, this Great Depression feels like Mesopotamia all over again. I can't believe there's people who endorse the promised land to desperate people, and they're not even Prophets. In fact, they are better than Noah because this time, people do not hesitate to sacrifice everything in order to have a ride on the ark rather than ignore it. "

"And is there any?" Aziraphale asked. "This Promised Land? The land of hope that will change their lives?"

Crowley looked at him weirdly, as if he were asking the dumbest question ever. "Aziraphale, some humans are trying to be God now, what do you think?"

**iv.**

Two supernatural entity that was destined to become the archenemy, crossing path meant to be an opportunity to see who is stronger between them. Between good and bad. Between right and wrong. Between angels and demons. Crossing path was a chance to prove yourself that your people were the best, that no matter how strong the opponent becoming your greatest obstacle, your side would still win.

Supposedly, anyway.

However, it was no secret that Aziraphale was not like most angels, <strike> no matter how much he dreaded to admit it </strike>. In the midst of his limited power, Aziraphale should be able to think of an effective way to continue helping people and guiding them, as well as defeating the evil influences that might interfere. If someone from Hell or Heaven were about to spot a demon and an angel hanging out together like this ...

"Oh, dear, this is crazy."

Crowley laughed. "Define 'crazy', angel."

Aziraphale swallowed hard, unable to answer. Crowley took his silence as a sign of victory, and he kept walking around, eager to observe the reading room in the angel's house. Aziraphale knew this was a crazy idea, not to mention very dangerous. What would the whole heaven say, if they find out, Aziraphale had been working with a demon to save these humans?

"You know, you let that human butcher in Paris get butchered by his own cutting machine before, and I did not hear you complaining about Heaven fussing on that," Crowley commented as if he could read Aziraphale's mind. He was holding a brown hardcover book in his hand: _ The Complete Works of Shakespeare _. Crowley laughed out loud and whispered to himself with visible amusement. "That bastard stole my words, very sneaky."

Aziraphale did not understand the reference, so he ignored it. "Heaven did not know about that. Actually, I have no idea how it works, Gabriel is hard to predict. I've been often off from his radar, but this is the second time I got caught."

"Gabriel plays a dice. Heaven doesn't care that much, angel," Crowley sneered. "I'm one hundred percent sure, Gabriel was just looking for an excuse to get to you. You know, there must be a scapegoat in order to make the heavenly corporates look like they're running under the God's commands. In fact, they might punish you for their own benefits."

Aziraphale did not argue. If he should be honest, very truthful to himself, it had been a long time since the Lord visit Heaven or talk to the angels. Heaven had turned Godless but not leaderless. It was now ruled by Gabriel and his cronies (of course, the so-called cronies, would not want to be called that).

"From the look on your face, I know that I'm right." Crowley added.

Aziraphale yet had time to answer, when there was a knock on the door. The angel let Mrs. Dowling enter the room. The woman was bringing two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Fell," she opened the door wider.

Aziraphale smiled. Crowley looked at the door, and either because he was so used to hang out with the old serpent or the demon's gesture was too easy to guess, he instantly knew that Crowley squinting behind his dark glasses.

"Hey, I know you!"

And indeed, William appeared in the doorway with rounded eyes. Aziraphale could see his hands shaking with fear.

William bent down. "Hello, Master Crowley!"

Aziraphale glared at Crowley. The receiving end of that glare offered an apologetic smile.

"Hey, kid, no need to do that," he said. William straightened up, still looking down. "I didn't know you are living with Azira-I mean, Fell."

Mrs. Dowling embraced his son. "He was my oldest child, Sir. I hope he did not cause you any trouble?"

Crowley laughed. "Oh, no, no. I met him the other day, you got those Norton Corp pamphlet, didn't you? I was the one who gave it around, part of their public relations department."

"Oh yes, William is very interested in those advertisements," Mrs. Dowling nodded. "But as you know, our family is indebted to Mr. Fell, and we will continue to serve him during his stay here."

Aziraphale cleared his throat. "I actually want to talk about it, Mrs. Dowling."

"Mr. Fell, I hope you do not intend to fire me, I am so sorry if—"

"No, no, oh God." Aziraphale walked toward the sofa and signaled both Mrs. Dowling and William to sit across from him. "Let's sit down, I—" Crowley glared at his chosen words, Aziraphale was sure of it. "—I mean, _we—_both me and Crowley, we have an offer for you ..."

**v.**

  * If Aziraphale were to borrow money, then he owed a great amount to Crowley while he was in America.

  * Being the golden child of Hell, Crowley was never and hardly at all, being supervised while using his demonic power.

  * The demon helped Dowling family to move to California even ensured that they were going to be okay and were not lack of anything there.

  * After touring the US for some time, Crowley said he would stay in Oklahoma a little longer, because "Aziraphale is very unreliable", but as they both knew, Crowley did so little of temptation over here.

  * (Crowley's favorite activity was sleeping in his snake form, and Aziraphale silently vowed to himself to keep the demon, safe in his sleep)

  * <strike>Crowley did not need to know that, </strike><strike>_thank you very much_</strike><strike>.</strike>

  * Aziraphale performed two miracles to cause the most important things that might become the remembered history of Oklahoma.

  * He helped Roosevelt won the presidential election (especially in Oklahoma) and he helped Marland won the governor election, three years later.

  * In fact, Crowley was such political savvy, that Aziraphale found himself surprised when the demon was generous enough to give him some pointers.

  * (It was a good thing, the Heaven a.k.a Gabriel did not set him a deadline on his punishment)

  * Aziraphale and Crowley had both intervened in the New Deal agenda. In fact, Crowley was very, very helpful when they were faced with the Dust Bowl disaster, especially because the demon was there to remind Aziraphale that his last miracle should be spent in something monumental.

  * When Aziraphale was about to return to heaven, Crowley decided if the end of the angel's punishment should be celebrated.

  * Being drunk was never a good omen.

  * Crowley brought up the holy water topic again and that was when Aziraphale understood: Crowley's help during their stay in Oklahoma was the debt he had to pay back.

  * That price was never, ever going to be paid by Aziraphale, and that's why if Aziraphale were to borrow money, then he would rather not be greatly indebted in Crowley.

**epilogue.**

Sandalphon did not trust Aziraphale. He wondered why Gabriel had bothered to pay attention to the earth monkey's lover like him. If Sandalphon were in Gabriel's shoes, he would just ignore the angel. But, well. What else he could do. Gabriel was in charge, here.

"You had finished your special assignment very admirably, Aziraphale," Gabriel said, once again wrinkled his nose when Aziraphale standing too close to him. "Ew, Americans must be very sinful and unholy that you still carried its demonic aromas."

Aziraphale took a step back and mumbled, 'sorry'. Sandalphon swore he saw him blushed.

"Dodgy, are you." Gabriel saw his assessment board once again. "First, you performed a miracle to help a woman giving birth. Not surprising, it is often your pity clouds your moral compass, that you fail to notice, she was actually a sinner."

Aziraphale looked like he was about to say something, but he thought better of it. Gabriel continued, "And it seems that staying in the America, clears your head! Look at this, you use the other two of your miracles for politics! It's very progressive, Aziraphale. I believe, my wise decision to send you to that unholy land is very appropriate!"

Sandalphon restrained his snort, biting his tongue instead, trying his best not to remind the archangel, that it was him who suggested America as a punishment for Aziraphale.

“You have proved yourself, Aziraphale. Remarkably if I must say.” Gabriel snapped his fingers. "Now, go back to your bookshop. I'm restoring your grace, in full power as usual! I trust you would use your miracle wisely from now on, eh Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale smiled politely. "Ah yes, of course. Thank you, Gabriel."

"Good work!" Gabriel patted his shoulder.

"Continue," said Michael, nodding.

"Heaven be with you," said Uriel.

Sandalphon moved forward and bared his teeth at Aziraphale. "You are on the path of God."

Aziraphale did not answer. The four of them were almost gone, when Sandalphon who walked very behind, caught a faint grumbling about God. But as he turned, Aziraphale had disappeared.

"... Well, I was layin' under a tree when I figured that out, and I went to sleep. And it come night, an' it was dark when I come to. They was a coyote squawkin' nearby. Before I knowed it, I was sayin' out loud, '_The hell with it! There ain't no sin and there ain't no virtue. There's just stuff people do. It's all part of the same thing. And some of the things folks do is nice, and some ain't nice, but that's as far as any man got a right to say._'"

**— John Steinbeck, The Grapes of Wrath**

• **fin •**

**Author's Note:**

> >   * This is loosely inspired by The Grapes of Wrath by John Steinbeck. <strike>Dissimilarity is intentional, because I have not had time to finish the novel.</strike>
>> 
>>   * The timeline was a bit obscure, but the story is going around the 1930s, the period of the Great Depression. If it is connected with the canon, this is the missing scene after Crowley asking for holy water in St. James Park (1862) and the church/Nazi scene (1941).
>> 
>>   * Supporting source: [The Review of Amarah (the Indonesian version of The Grapes of Wrath)](https://gerakan1week1book.wordpress.com/2018/08/28/bedah-buku-the-grapes-of-jjwrathkarya-john-steinbeck/) ; [History of the Great Depression in Oklahoma](https://www.okhistory.org/publications/enc/entry.php?entry=GR014) ; [Dust Bowl in Oklahoma](http://www.americaslibrary.gov/es/ok/es_ok_dustbowl_1.html) ; [Great Depression, the Dust Bowl, and the New Deal in Oklahoma](https://www.okhistory.org/kids/depression) ; [this verse inspired Gabriel's note for Aziraphale](https://quran.com/13/11)
> 
>   

> 
> **@doesitsay ** gave me three prompts, as #gofanexchange requested. But it turned out, I was completely blank for the other two and could only finish the third. I hope you like it. ♥
> 
> Thank you, **@hastur_lavista** for organising this, it's my first time joining this kind of event and it's such a wonderful experience for me!
> 
> Couldn't have done this without **Atsui**, my moral support. Thank you for helping me with the proofreading, you're truly a lifesaver. Without her, this story could be lot messier (the remaining mistakes are solely mine because I edited some parts after her remarkable corrections; if you happen to see one, please point it out).
> 
>   

> 
> Thank you for reading, I would truly appreciate any feedback and suggestions, so do not hesitate to leave them in your review :D


End file.
